The present invention relates generally to magnetic resonance (MR) imaging and, more particularly, to a flexible approach for sampling and reconstructing an image of an imaging volume with multiple receiver coils to accelerate data acquisition.
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B0), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, or “longitudinal magnetization”, MZ, may be rotated, or “tipped”, into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment Mt. A signal is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B1 is terminated and this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (Gx, Gy, and Gz) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received NMR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques.
One technique that has been developed to accelerate MR data acquisition is commonly referred to as “parallel imaging” or “partial parallel imaging”. In parallel imaging, multiple receive coils acquire data from a region or volume of interest. Thus, parallel imaging is used to accelerate data acquisition in one or more dimensions by exploiting the spatial dependence of phased array coil sensitivity. Parallel imaging has been shown to be successful in reducing scan time, but also reducing image blurring and geometric distortions. Moreover, parallel imaging can be used to improve spatial or temporal resolution as well as increased volumetric coverage.
There are several types of parallel imaging (PI) reconstruction methods that have been developed to generate the final, unaliased image from accelerated data. These methods can generally be divided into two categories based on how they treat the reconstruction problem: 1) SENSE-based techniques (Sensitivity Encoding) estimate coil sensitivity profiles from low-resolution calibration images, which can then be used to unwrap aliased pixels in image space using a direct inversion algorithm; and 2) autocalibrating PI-based methods, such as GRAPPA (Generalized Auto-calibrating Partially Parallel Acquisition) and ARC (Autocalibrating Reconstruction for Cartesian sampling), that calculate reconstruction weights necessary to synthesize unacquired data directly from acquired data using an algorithm that does not require coil sensitivity estimates. The reconstruction weights for GRAPPA and ARC are calculated from a small amount of fully sampled calibration data that is typically embedded within the scan (“auto-calibration”), but can also be acquired before or after the scan. Thus, GRAPPA and ARC exploit receiver coil sensitivity variation to accelerate data acquisition and synthesize the missing data using pre-calculated calibration information obtained from the particular imaging setup. While both SENSE- and autocalibrating PI-based approaches have been successful, in practice, autocalibrating PI-based techniques have been shown to be preferred when accurate coil sensitivity estimates cannot be obtained, for example, in reduced FOV applications, and because they exhibit relatively benign image artifacts across a variety of applications.
However, a disadvantage of GRAPPA-based techniques is that they are computationally expensive because they are per-coil reconstructions. In conventional GRAPPA-based techniques, a complete dataset for each receiver coil is reconstructed from the accelerated data from that coil and the accelerated data from at least one other coil. The linear combination weights needed to perform the reconstruction are calculated during an initial training phase. The training phase is performed using a small amount of fully sampled calibration data that is acquired on each receiver coil either before, during, or after the accelerated scan. The reconstruction weights are determined by fitting the calibration data from all coils to the calibration data on a single coil in the group. This process is repeated for each coil in the group.
In other words, for GRAPPA-based techniques, each individual coil dataset is reconstructed using information from a plurality of coils. The multiple separate coil images can then be combined via a sum-of-squares reconstruction to create a final composite image. While performing a per-coil reconstruction eliminates the phase cancellation problems observed in implementations such as VD-AUTO-SMASH, it introduces a significant computation burden. Specifically, the computational expense of GRAPPA-based methods is proportional to Nc2, where Nc is the number of surface coils. Thus, the computation time scales exponentially as the number of coils increases.
It would therefore be desirable to have a system and method capable of retaining the image quality benefit of GRAPPA-based methods while reducing the computation requirement.